moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Bluff
Thunder Bluff is the Tauren capital city located in the northern part of the region of Mulgore on the continent of Kalimdor. The entire city is built on bluffs several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape, and is accessible by elevators on the southwestern and northeastern sides. Established by the wise chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof and his stalwart tribe, Thunder Bluff overlooks the verdant land of Mulgore from atop a series of windswept mesas. Prior to the construction of the capital, the Tauren had lived as nomads for countless generations, often under attack by marauding bands of Centaur. With Thunder Bluff’s founding, however, the proud and good-spirited race was finally granted a permanent home. Rises The various rises in Thunder Bluff act a bit like neighborhoods or quarters in a Human city, or the valleys and keeps of the Orcish city Orgrimmar. Thunder Bluff has a central mesa divided into three rises, surrounded by three additional mesas with distinct names. The Elder Rise The Elder Rise is directly east of the central bluff and is the home of the Cenarion Circle in Thunder Bluff. Many Tauren Druids and Priests reside here and provide training. The Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem resides here. Before her exile, the leader of the Grimtotem Tribe, Magatha Grimtotem, used to inhabit the hut between the two bridges. The Elder Rise connects to high rise and middle rise by separate rope bridges. The Hunter Rise The Hunter Rise is located to the south of the main bluff in Thunder Bluff It is the home of the hunters, warriors, and paladins of the Tauren. The trainers for these groups reside within the renowned Hunter's Hall and the Sunwalker Lodge. Outside, training dummies are provided for practicing fighters, and battlemasters seek recruits for attacks against the Alliance. The Hunter Rise connects to lower rise and high rise by separate rope bridges. Warriors and hunters travel here from all across the land to sharpen their skills and further their training. Like Elves, Tauren tend to prefer bows and other simple weapons to rifles. The Spirit Rise The Spirit Rise is situated to the northwest of the central bluff and is the center for shamanistic studies in Thunder Bluff. The Skychaser Tribe holds great influence here, though with the Grimtotem Tribe attack on Thunder Bluff following Cairne Bloodhoof's death. The Skychaser Tribe was killed off and the Cloudsong Tribe now takes the role of the shamanistic and spiritual leaders. Below the surface of the mesa are the steamy Pools of Vision. It connects to lower rise and middle rise by separate rope bridges. There is also a zeppelin dock that others can use to travel to Orgrimmar. Notable Characters The new chieftain of the Bloodhoof clan, Baine Bloodhoof, has become the High Chieftain of the Tauren race in wake of his father's death. He watches over Thunder Bluff, and over his people in an ever-darkening world. Baine can be found in the Chieftain's Tent in the eastern Main City, and is accompanied by his Honor Guards. High_Chieftain_Baine_Bloodhoof_TCG.jpg|200x200px|High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof. Runetotem.png|200x200px|Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem. Hamuul Runetotem is the elder druid of Thunder Bluff, and a childhood friend of Cairne. Although he at one point left to fight on Mount Hyjal, he can always be found on Elder Rise. People and Culture Although some of the historically nomadic Tauren probably miss their itinerant lifestyle, they are intensely proud of their permanent home and spend much of their time trying to make it better. They gladly accept the help of the orcs and trolls that help them, but are somewhat less enthusiastic at the presence of the Forsaken, whom they only grudgingly tolerate because of their membership in the Horde. Tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs, not to mention the less than honorable activities the Forsaken carry out. History The centaur were driving the Tauren out of their homeland around the time of the Third War. When Thrall and his New Horde arrived on the continent, an alliance was forged between the Horde and the Tauren. Following the defeat of Archimonde and the end of the war, Thrall helped the Tauren rout the centaur and reclaim their land. Shortly thereafter the Tauren founded the city of Thunder Bluff and began the process of settling into their old surroundings and repairing the ecological damage the centaur had wrought. Thunder Bluff grows and expands at a tremendous rate. Prelude to the Cataclysm Following Cairne's death in a duel with Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, Thunder Bluff was briefly seized in a coup by Magatha Grimtotem and elements of her tribe. Thunder Bluff was sabotaged by Grimtotem assassins. Their targets were experts in weapons, powerful druids, or shamans. They headed to the Spirit Rise, where The Skychaser clan's members were all murdered. The Forsaken below were supporting the Grimtotem, thus they needn't be worried. The hunters of the Hunter Rise were also killed. The reign of Grimtotems was short lived however. Thanks to the effort of Jevan Grimtotem and Jaina Proudmoore, Baine was able to rally an army and buy weapons needed to defeat the Grimtotem in Thunder Bluff. In retaliation, Cairne’s son, Baine, launched a brilliant counterattack using a fleet of zeppelins. After he strategically divided Magatha’s forces, Baine recaptured Thunder Bluff and assumed his role as the high chieftain of the tauren. Having recovered from the recent unrest, the capital is once again a bastion of peace and security for Kalimdor’s Tauren. Magatha and her loyalists were sent to an exile. Jevan became the leader of the Grimtotem who remained with the Horde. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Tauren Locations Category:Confederation of Tribes Category:Mulgore Locations Category:Thunder Bluff Locations